theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Gilchrist
Julia Gilchrist was the former flame of Mason Saybrook, whom her affair with resulted in the birth of their illegitimate daughter, Danielle. Because of her importance to Mason, Julia was given a position as the Caretaker of the Meriweather Estate. Biography Not much is known about Julia's life before she met the Saybrook's, as she had been a private person. She went to school at MIT and graduated with a degree in an unknown subject. After she graduated, she was a stripper for several years. She eventually met her husband, Greg, and the two married and became caretakers of the Saybrook's Meriweather Estate. Julia then had an ongoing affair with Mason Saybrook, the CEO of Saybrook's Diamonds. Their affair resulted in the pregnancy and eventual birth of their daughter, Danielle. After, Julia and her husband's relationship quickly declined, and they argued both frequently and loudly. When Danielle was a teenager, the pair finally divorced. Series The Heiresses Julia is introduced as the caretaker of Meriweather Estate, a nice island that the Saybrook's own. She and her daughter, Danielle, attended Steven Barnett's funeral. Julia expresses her sympathy to the Saybrook's for the loss of Steven, which they appreciate. However, she noticed that Danielle was receiving the cold shoulder from everyone, especially Aster. She then suggested that they take their seats in the church, leaving the family alone to grieve. Physical Appearance Physically, she strongly resembles that of her daughter, Danielle. She has bright red hair and a slender, pale physique. Personality At first, Julia is a calm woman with natural intentions and motherly instincts. She cares for those she works for and with but cares about her daughter above anyone else. However, she is also showed psychopathic tendencies, for example, when she killed Steven and Poppy because she wanted to protect Mason and earn her way into the Saybrook family. She loves her daughter with a fierceness that makes her dangerous, and her eventual hatred for the Saybrook's ran deep enough for her to turn on Danielle when the time came. Julia is impulsive, methodical, seductive, intelligent, and deeply twisted. Notable Crimes Relationships Mason Saybrook Mason and Julia had a romantic affair that resulted in the birth of their daughter, Danielle. Mason refused to claim Danielle as his own but allowed them both to live on his property and be near his family. This leads to much animosity on Julia's part, and she felt that her daughter deserved the same treatment and inheritance as the rest of the Saybrook family. Notes and Trivia * She was once the caretaker of the Meriweather Estate. * Julia was married to Greg Gilchrist before the two ultimately divorced. * She had an affair with Mason Saybrook and the pair had a child together due to this affair. * She was a stripper for several years. * She has a degree from MIT. * She is the murderer of both Poppy Saybrook and Steven Barnett. * She is the one who sent the anonymous letter to Will Coolidge regarding the existence of his daughter, Michaela Grier. * Julia is the perpetrator of many of incidents that were regarded to as The Saybrook Curse. She enjoyed being their curse, and this was the reason she continued to kill and inflict physical harm on the Saybrook's. * She pretended to be her daughter in order to sneak through security and enter Saybrook's Diamonds to kill Poppy. * Before being shot by the FBI, she tried to kill the remaining Heiresses and her daughter. ** Due to her body never being found, it is unknown if she is really deceased or not. * Julia may or not have been involved in the plane crash that killed both of Poppy's parents, a pilot, and was supposed to have killed Mason. Category:Book Characters Category:Recurring Book Characters Category:Female Book Characters